Chapter 234
is the 234th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary At the Golden Dawn's headquarters, some of the squad members wonder where their Vice-captain Yuno is at. One of them says that Yuno had received a message from his hometown and went there after completing a mission super fast, which another member says that is just like him. Another member says that Yuno's hometown is the remote village of Hage and that it is hard to believe that Yuno is from the Forsaken Realm with his level of magic. A female member says that it does not matter where Yuno was born since it does not change the fact that Yuno is a brilliant magic knight. Another member comments about how the female member has a crush on Yuno and that she had a ton of enemies since Yuno has a gazillion fan clubs over the kingdom now, which the female member says that it is not like that. A member says that Yuno is incredible since he was able to become the Vice-captain 18 months after he joined the squad and that he could actually become the Magic Emperor. At the orphanage in Hage, Father Orsi and Sylph are shocked that Yuno is a prince of the Spade Kingdom. Orsi comments about how he had always thought that Yuno was absolutely astounding, while Sylph comments about how she totally thought that he might be one which Yuno tells the two to be quiet. As Sylph says that Yuno is bursting with dignity and elegance, which the messenger wonders what Sylph is. Sylph introduces herself as the wind spirit of the four great spirits and that she is the one who is closest to Yuno. The messenger says that he expected no less of Yuno to have the wind spirit serving him. Yuno tells the messenger to not spout stuff about him, and questions the man's honesty, asking why would the Spade Kingdom abandon their prince in the Clover Kingdom and what is the purpose of the messenger coming here. The messenger comments about how he is late introducing himself and introduces himself as Ralph. Ralph informs Yuno that the rest sent their thoughts and magic with him, so that he could tell Yuno the whole truth. Ralph also says that he had crossed the Grand Magic Zone just as his father had done. Ralph uses a spell on Yuno while telling him to take a look at his past. The spell shows Yuno his mother on the day he was born, how the citizens are all impressed by Yuno, how Yuno received his magic stone, and when Ralph was appointed as Yuno's guard. The spell also shows Yuno that the Zogratis siblings have taken the country from his family, and how the soldiers bought Ralph's father time so that he can get Yuno out of the country. The spell finally shows Yuno how Ralph's father used the last of his magic to deliver Yuno to the church while telling Yuno to live and thrive. As the spell finished, Ralph tells Yuno that everything he was shown had actually happened to him and that none of it was false. Ralph also says that the last man that he had seen was his father and that his family had served the royal family for generations. Ralph also tells Yuno that many citizens are praying for his safety. After witnessing all of it, Yuno comments about how he is Yuno of the Clover Kingdom. Suddenly Yuno is contacted by his squad, who tells him that their headquarters is under attack. At the Golden Dawn's headquarters, Zenon is attacking with some Spade Kingdom soldiers. The soldiers asks if they can go berserk, which Zenon tells them that they can kill all they want but to leave the arcane stage mage alive. Magic and Spells used References Navigation